


Beginning of Forever

by sunshinesvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, smut-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesvt/pseuds/sunshinesvt
Summary: It starts with two women talking and somehow ends with the promise of forever. Oh, and Soonyoung and Seokmin are there too and Wonwoo is pretty sure this is all their fault. In which people get married, Wonwoo is an oblivious, unromantic fool, Soonyoung and Seokmin are absolute menaces, and Mingyu is, well, Mingyu.





	Beginning of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is word vomit written at 2 am in the morning, but I love Meanie and I love marriage so here it is! This is largely unedited so please forgive any mistakes or anything!

It starts with two women talking in the cafe next to Mingyu’s work.

Wonwoo isn’t listening, not at first. He’s too busy thinking about unfinished edits and that horrid romance novel that he needs to send back because it was _that_ bad, all of he will have to do tomorrow because he left the office early. He’s also thinking about which route to take to the restaurant to minimize traffic and so they’re not late for the double date with Seokmin and Soonyoung. On top of all that, he’s wondering whether or not he should order Mingyu one of those sugary drinks that he’s addicted too but is incredibly bad for his health.

He’s frowning at the menu of drinks when he hears Mingyu’s name.

“You have to get out there, you know? If you don’t find someone, you’ll end up all alone. You don’t want to end up like Mingyu, do you?”

Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows immediately and has half the mind to turn around and scowl at the two gossiping women. Instead, he chooses to just glance over at the two, who are sitting at a table talking loudly enough for him to hear in the mostly empty cafe.

“Mingyu?” one of the women asks. “Isn’t he dating someone?”

The other woman scoffs at her. “Yeah, but it’s not serious.” Wonwoo’s eyes widen. Who are these women to be talking about Mingyu?

The woman frowns. “But they’ve been dating for ages now, haven’t they?”

“Yeah, but usually when people date for that long, they either split up or get married. If they haven’t gotten married yet, then that means that he’s not serious. Mingyu might seem all happy now, but that guy is bound to leave him at some point, probably sooner than later, and then Mingyu will be all heartbroken.

The woman looks strangely accepting of this twisted-up logic, and Wonwoo scowls even harder.

Wonwoo stomps up to the counter, bids Hansol a sharp hello, and orders one of those stupid drinks that Mingyu loves but will eventually kill him one day.

Hansol laughs at his order, and simply remarks, “I thought you were trying to reduce his addiction tendencies.”

Wonwoo shrugs. “It won’t hurt to cut some slack once in a while.”

Hansol makes a face that tells Wonwoo that he’s trying very hard not to laugh at him.

With Mingyu’s dumb drink and a scowl on his face, Wonwoo charges out of the cafe and makes his way to the elementary school. There are children streaming out of the doors in waves, but Wonwoo has perfected the art of dodging all of them throughout the years.

When he walks into Mingyu’s classroom, Mingyu is talking to some parents, leaning casually against the desk with a cheery sort of elegance. One of his students is drawing on the whiteboard playfully.

Wonwoo feels his scowl fade off of his face as he watches Mingyu bid goodbye to the parents and ruffle the student’s hair on the way out. Mingyu’s hair is ruffled and his shirt is a little rumpled, but the smile on his face is bright as ever. Wonwoo can’t help the smile that spreads across his own face at the sight of him.

The parents nod to Wonwoo as they pass him in the doorway, and then Wonwoo slides his way into Mingyu’s classroom. By now, Mingyu has lounged himself in the office chair behind his desk.

“Hey,” Wonwoo says, sliding himself to sit on Mingyu’s desk. He drops a kiss onto Mingyu’s forehead. “I got you a drink,” he adds, pressing the cup into Mingyu’s hand.

Mingyu smiles at him, soft and warm, and takes a sip of his drink. He blinks in surprise. “Wow, one of my unhealthy drinks? You must really love me.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes but smiles anyways. “Don’t be fooled, this is just my plot to have you die earlier so I can be rid of you at last.”

Mingyu laughs, throwing his head back, and Wonwoo has to restrain himself from attaching his lips to Mingyu’s exposed neck. Instead, he watches as Mingyu sips some more, humming at the taste of sweetness on his tongue. “Give me five minutes,” Mingyu says then, standing up to pack his bag.

Mingyu chatters pretty much non-stop on the ride to the restaurant while Wonwoo just hums or nods in response. Usually Wonwoo would make more of an effort to engage in conversation, but tonight, he’s just watching Mingyu.

Mingyu hasn’t changed all that much from when they first met during Wonwoo’s third-year and Mingyu’s second-year at SNU. He’s still built, just with some more added muscle, as handsome as always with a few more wrinkles that come along with the job of teaching young children as a profession, and he still has his vertical superiority over everyone else. The same enthusiastic and young look remains in his eyes, and his almost puppy-like personality is still as bright as Wonwoo remembers it being the first time that they met.

Over dinner, Mingyu picks up on Wonwoo’s quietness, turning to look at him questioningly when Seokmin and Soonyoung begin giggling in their own world. Wonwoo looks at him. He’s not sure what non-verbal message he sends, but Mingyu nods and just presses a kiss to his temple before turning around and arguing with Seokmin that _no, while puppies are great, we will not be unleashing a horde of them at your wedding reception,_ while Seokmin whines that it’s his wedding in the first place and that he should be allowed to have puppies there if he wants.

When they get home, Wonwoo lets himself be pulled to watch _Marley and Me_ for the twelfth time because Mingyu decides that talks of puppies during dinner really made him want to watch this movie and experience all of the angst that comes with it. Of course, they cuddle and watch until Mingyu gets bored and rolls on top of Wonwoo, kissing down his chest, and Wonwoo has to pretend like he hadn’t known that this was really Mingyu’s plan all along.

 _Really,_ Wonwoo thinks when they topple into bed and Mingyu grins at him from above, _those women had absolutely no idea what they were talking about._

  
  
  


It’s not like Wonwoo has never thought about it before. He just isn’t really that type of person. He’s always been the kind of person that thought of marriage as nothing more than a tax break and really, why did he need to register his relationship through the government in order for it to be real?

The first time he saw Mingyu was when Mingyu had tripped over nothing and spilled coffee all over the floor in a crowded coffeeshop. People had laughed at the sight, and Mingyu had laughed with them, a bright happy smile accompanied with a couple bats of his eyelashes, as if agreeing that yes, his clumsiness was very entertaining. Somehow, that led to half of the coffeeshop rushing with napkins to help him clean up the mess and attempting to buy Mingyu a new cup. Wonwoo had watched all of this from his seat in the corner, and simply thought, _fuck._

Afterwards, Mingyu had chosen to sit at the table next to him, and Wonwoo made the point of approaching him and teasing him for his two left feet and impossibly long octopus legs that clearly Mingyu had no control over, as well as point out that the shirt he was wearing was a hideous shade of green and that he should probably develop some sense of fashion.

Mingyu had stared at him in shock and then started laughing, and Wonwoo felt strangely proud of himself. Mingyu had then proceeded to call him an asshole in a voice full of admiration, and Wonwoo thought again, _fuck._

Somehow, from there, Mingyu weaved himself into Wonwoo’s friend group, and they became sort-of friends that made out while drunk and pretended like they didn’t have feelings for each other.

It all came to a head one day when they were hanging out, just the two of them, arguing over the merits of Natalie Portman as an actress because honestly, the Star Wars prequels were just too abysmal for her to still be considered decent, when Mingyu had to leave for class. He had rushed to grab his backpack and his coat before leaning over and planting a completely-sober peck on Wonwoo’s lips and saying, “see you later, babe.” Then they had promptly froze and stared at each other before Wonwoo decided, _fuck it,_  and just dived right back in. And that was that.

(Mingyu never made it to class that day.)

Then suddenly, Mingyu had moved himself into Wonwoo’s apartment, bringing his messes that Wonwoo only tolerated because man, could Mingyu cook. Sometimes, when they were both stressed or one of them was being particularly obtuse that day, they would fight and drift away, which made Wonwoo panic and ponder over the ownership of the succulent that sat on their coffee table. He distinctly remembered buying it, but Mingyu was the one to water it, so if Wonwoo took it then that would be dooming it to a certain death.

But for some reason, Mingyu never left. Wonwoo pinned it to his amazing charm and wit, but it was more like Mingyu had the patience of a god. The apartment became increasingly cluttered.

And then, inexplicably, people began referring to Mingyu as his partner instead of his boyfriend, Mingyu began to go on his weekend trips home with him, and their families began spending Christmas together.

It was just that there wasn’t really a point in their seven-year relationship where Wonwoo had thought about it and gone, “I’m gonna marry this man and spend the rest of my life with him.”

Soonyoung likes to argue that it’s because Wonwoo didn’t have a single romantic bone in his body, and Wonwoo ignores him because 1) Soonyoung is dumb and 2) he’s been whipped for Lee Seokmin ( _Lee Seokmin_ , of all people, really?) since they were nine years old, so thus he has absolutely no idea what romance even is. Besides, Soonyoung and Seokmin can live the rest of their lives in happy married, domestic bliss, but Wonwoo already had that with Mingyu, so what was the big deal anyways?

Wonwoo didn’t really think much for marriage. And Mingyu, well, Wonwoo didn’t really know what Mingyu thought of marriage. They had never really talked about it. Anyways, Mingyu seemed pretty content just to live in their little apartment in domestic bliss, and was always more interested in his classes, watching bad movies, and fucking Wonwoo whenever he felt like it, which was pretty much all the time.

Beside, Wonwoo had argued, if Mingyu wanted to get married, it wasn’t like he couldn’t get down on one knee himself. Soonyoung had cackled and then called Wonwoo an idiot. Wonwoo had pouted because that was rude and then dragged Mingyu to watch _Howl’s Moving Castle_ while Mingyu had pet his hair.

People just didn’t understand them. They weren’t the marrying kind, not like Soonyoung and Seokmin and Jihoon and Seungcheol and just about all of the rest of the friends, but that was okay.

  
  
  


That day at work, Mingyu calls Wonwoo. Wonwoo digs his hands through his hair, thankful for a break from the horrendous science fiction book he was editing. Wonwoo’s scowling and wondering whether the world had any good authors left when he picks up the phone.

“I’ll pick you up after work?” Mingyu says, bypassing a greeting completely. At the sound of his voice, Wonwoo’s scowl melts off his face and a smile spreads instead.

However, Wonwoo’s smile turns to confusion pretty quickly. “For what?”

He can almost hear Mingyu rolling his eyes on the other end. “Seokmin and Soonyoung’s bachelor party. You remember, don’t you?”

Wonwoo lets out a very large sigh. Of course, the soon-to-be married couple would be having their bachelor parties together because they were absolutely whipped.

“Of course I do,” Wonwoo says, despite the fact that he didn’t remember at all. “Where is it again?”

“The strip club,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo groans so loudly that Jisoo pokes his head in from the next room over.

“Strippers?” Wonwoo whines, and Jisoo decides to leave again.

Mingyu cackles on the other end. “I’ll pick you up after work then.”

When he hangs up, Wonwoo slams his head down on the desk, but this time, Jisoo doesn’t stick his head in in concern.

  
  
  


The party was everything that Wonwoo thought it was going to be: full of alcohol and questionable entertainment. Wonwoo made sure to keep his eyes trained on people’s faces at all times.

Despite the strange atmosphere, the gathering is also rather intimate. It’s just Seokmin, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Jihoon, Minghao, and Junhui. And despite Wonwoo’s earlier reluctance to come out and see strippers, he’s having a pretty good time getting well and truly drunk along with the people he trusts and loves, and it feels good to just sit back and relax.

The grooms are already extremely drunk and leaning on top of each other. Junhui and Seungcheol are the designated drivers for the night, so Wonwoo allows himself to get a little bit hazy. As the night continues on, he finds himself leaning on Mingyu next to him, who isn’t much better than he is.

At one point, the group turns their attention away from the strippers (not that any of them were paying a whole lot of attention anyways, aside from Junhui, the manwhore of the group), and they all start getting nostalgic.

“You know,” Soonyoung slurs, giggling to himself. “I can’t believe I’m getting married next week.”

Seokmin shrieks, right in Wonwoo’s ear and he resists the urge to choke him. “To me!” Seokmin yells, happy with himself. The smile on his face quickly turns wistful, as he continues to say “wow, I’m so lucky to be marrying you.”

Wonwoo laughs when he catches Jihoon rolling his eyes. “You two are disgusting,” Jihoon snides. “Absolutely and completely disgusting.”

Seungcheol laughs from beside Jihoon before slinging his arm around the smaller male. “I’m actually surprised,” Seungcheol says, leaning forward and getting that dangerous look in his eye. “I always thought Wonwoo and Mingyu would be the first to jump the gun and get married.”

Soonyoung, the bastard, starts cackling at the top of his lungs, clutching at his stomach as he topples on top of Seokmin in his ridiculous laughing fit. Wonwoo stares daggers at him, because Soonyoung knows how he feels about marriage, or more like how he _doesn’t_ really feel anything about marriage. Soonyoung just continues to laugh in his ridiculous high-pitched dolphin squeak.

Wonwoo scoffs. “We’re not the marrying type,” he says, instead of strangling Soonyoung like he wants to.

Suddenly, Soonyoung shrieks mid-laugh, and Wonwoo looks to see that it’s because Seokmin has stood up and is now pointing a finger accusingly at Mingyu. Or Wonwoo. Maybe both of them. Wonwoo can’t really tell because Seokmin is kind of swaying and his hand is sort of swaying too.

Everyone is staring at Seokmin as he very slowly says, “Mingyu’s the marrying type.”

Wonwoo just furrows his brows and turns to look at Mingyu, who is not looking at him. Seokmin continues, swaying unsteadily in his stance. “Mingyu told me that he wanted to get married!” Seokmin’s finger is getting dangerously close to Wonwoo’s eyes now. “It’s his dream to get married outside under one of those trees that looks like it has hair with fairy lights because he likes fairy lights.”

For a second, Wonwoo just stares at Seokmin, who looks extremely pleased with himself. Then, Wonwoo turns to stare at Mingyu, who is just staring back at him at this point. “You never told me that,” Wonwoo says, and he’s suddenly very sober.

Mingyu just shrugs and then smiles brightly right in Wonwoo’s face. He doesn’t say anything though, as the conversation turns back to something that Soonyoung had done to Seokmin during senior year in college that may or may not have involved copious amounts of alcohol and an orgy.

Wonwoo remains out of it though, running the thought through his mind repeatedly. Did Mingyu want to get married? Why hadn’t Mingyu brought it up before? Suddenly, Wonwoo’s not very happy with him because why didn’t he tell him? Now Wonwoo just feels like an ass when he is clearly not an ass because it’s all Mingyu’s fault for not communicating his hopes and desires.

At one point, Mingyu wraps an arm around Wonwoo, but Wonwoo remains frozen under his touch, not relenting. Mingyu just sighs and nuzzles into the side of his face, his nose brushing against his hairline in a way that says _I haven’t done anything wrong, but please forgive me anyways._ And Wonwoo’s drunk and never had infinite amount of resistance when it came to Mingyu anyways, so he eventually relents and melts into Mingyu’s side, but he makes sure to bite at Mingyu’s earlobe and leave a mark anyways. When he pulls back, Mingyu is grinning.

The rest of the night is a bit of a blur. At one point, Soonyoung is dancing right alongside one of the pole dancers while someone (who Wonwoo is pretty sure is Minghao) starts chanting “take it off!” and he starts stripping. And then the next moment, they’re all piling into the two cars, and then Seungcheol is dropping them off at home.

Wonwoo is drunk, but he’s not drunk enough to lose his sex drive, so he presses Mingyu up against the front door as soon as they get home and pushes punishing kisses against his lips. Mingyu laughs into it, before giving back just as good as he’s getting.

Wonwoo knows that there will be bruises tomorrow, but he really wants to fuck Mingyu, so that’s what he does. He does it partially to forget what happened earlier tonight but also because Mingyu looked downright sinful in that loosely buttoned white shirt and wow, he _needs_ to fuck Mingyu into the mattress right now. So that’s what he does.

Afterwards, Mingyu curls up around Wonwoo, pressing his chest against Wonwoo’s back, and Wonwoo knows that they need to talk about it, but right now, he just really wants to sleep. He falls asleep to the sound of Mingyu whispering “I love you” in his ear, affectionate and sweet.

  
  
  


The next week passes in a blur, and Wonwoo and Mingyu don’t talk about it. Wonwoo blames work, because they chose to dump a million projects on him and he ends up staying late at the office every day, only coming home to press himself close to Mingyu before falling asleep.

Before he knows it, it’s the day of the wedding and he’s leaving the apartment before Mingyu’s even awake because he has best man duties to attend to. He spends the morning trying the sedate the nervous Soonyoung, who is basically just a bundle of nerves.

“Calm down,” Wonwoo says, leaning in to fix Soonyoung’s tie just before the ceremony starts. Guests are starting to find their seats, and Soonyoung’s eyes are trained on the door, not seeing anyone because they aren’t Lee Seokmin.

“I can’t,” Soonyoung replies, and the usual sassy edge is missing from his voice. “This is the biggest day of my life.”

Wonwoo smirks and pats his chest. “I mean, your birth was also a pretty big day.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but today I’m marrying Seokmin,” he says, and then he stops and stares at Wonwoo with wide eyes. “Holy shit, I’m marrying Lee Seokmin.”

Wonwoo laughs. “Yes, you are.”

He returns to his spot, and spots Mingyu sitting in the second row, head bent low to talk to Jihoon in the seat next to him.

Seungcheol, who is standing next to him, elbows him in the side. “Man,” Seungcheol says. “I love weddings.” And, oh god, Seungcheol is starting to tear up a bit as he looks at the crowd and then at Soonyoung’s nervous face.

“Planning on having your own soon?” Wonwoo quips sarcastically.

Seungcheol just gets sighs dreamily and Wonwoo is disgusted with the look in his eyes. He’s probably envisioning Jihoon in one of those ugly white dresses. Wonwoo resists the urge to barf because Soonyoung would probably kill him. It would make for some funny wedding pictures though.

“Weddings are just romantic,” Seungcheol says, his eyes refocusing on Wonwoo. His eyes flit over to wear Mingyu and Jihoon are sitting. “Oh look, there’s Mingyu and Jihoon. Mingyu looks so cute today!”  
  
Wonwoo scowls. He hates when people call Mingyu cute because he’s not cute. However, as Wonwoo turns to look at him, there is something about the way Mingyu looks today, all soft and sweet as he laughs at something Jihoon says. Wonwoo shakes his head. It’s the wedding-disease coming to get him.

Suddenly, the music starts playing, and Wonwoo snaps himself into position. Soonyoung’s back straightens almost comically as he stares at the door.

Wonwoo has never been one for emotion, but he’ll admit that he was moved by this wedding. There’s never been a doubt in his mind that Soonyoung and Seokmin were absolutely perfect for each other. It just took so many years, and lots of teenage-like angst, for them to get to this point.

Seokmin, wearing a dark blue tuxedo and a bright smile, has transformed from a naive boy to someone who brought happiness to others in a mature way. Soonyoung has transformed from the classic prankster to someone who was confident in his own skin and stood up for what he believed in. Throughout the years, the two had grown into their own skin, and they had done it together.

Watching them, Wonwoo reckons that they were always meant for each other. Two halves in a whole.

Unbidden, his eyes drift to Mingyu, and Mingyu is watching Soonyoung and Seokmin with a smile that’s happy and bright, but the unexpected longing in his eyes catches Wonwoo off guard. Wonwoo feels like his throat is closing, cutting off his air, and there is a heavy weight on his chest but he can’t drag his eyes off of Mingyu, because for a second, Mingyu looks _sad_.

It’s gone quickly, and Mingyu is all smiles again, but Wonwoo can’t shake the feeling from his chest.

Beside him, Seungcheol whispers “so beautiful,” and Wonwoo nods, but he’s not looking at Soonyoung and Seokmin at all.

  
  
  


During the reception, Wonwoo delivers his best man speech with perfection, but his mind really isn’t there. Instead, he watches as Mingyu dances with Seokmin and chats with just about everyone in attendance, the smile never leaving his face.

Wonwoo can’t stop watching him. He knows that he’s making a lousy conversation partner and he’s barely touching the food, but he can’t tear his eyes away from Mingyu. It’s like having some sort of epiphany, except that milestone was long gone. Wonwoo had seen Mingyu at his very worst, crying about his insecurities and his studies, as well as at his very best, beaming up at Wonwoo when he got his job at the local elementary school. They had fought, screaming at each other and breaking glasses as they threw them at the walls, arguing about money or the future or God-knows-what. There hasn’t been mystery for either of them for a long time.

It’s like an epiphany, only it isn’t. Still, Wonwoo can’t help but feel numb with all of the new feelings flooding over him. It’s not like he had just realized he loved Mingyu, that had been done when Mingyu had first stayed the night and Wonwoo had woken up to a mouthful of Mingyu’s hair and the sight of Mingyu’s sleepy eyes blinking back at him. It’s not like he had just realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Mingyu, because that was just a fact that Wonwoo had learned to accept after years of being with him.

After they see the grooms off, Wonwoo drags Mingyu home. Mingyu, as expected, is absolutely exhausted from the reception and it feels like his feet are glued to the floor.

Once through the door, Mingyu makes a beeline for the bedroom, stripping out of his tux on the way there. He leaves it all on the floor before collapsing into bed and burying his head in his pillow, and it’s very clear that nothing, not even the house burning down around them, could make him get up again.

Wonwoo’s slower in his motions, stripping and changing slowly. He doesn’t climb into bed right away though, just watches as Mingyu snuggles deeper into the blankets.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo asks. Mingyu hums in response.

“Do you want to get married?”

Mingyu scoffs into his pillow. “Are you drunk?”

“I’m serious.”

Mingyu just groans at him and buries his head back in his pillow.

“Fine, be like that,” Wonwoo grumbles. He just stands there for a couple more moments, before giving in and climbing into bed beside him.

Mingyu is dead to the world, fast asleep and snoring. But when Wonwoo brings an arm around Mingyu’s waist and presses a kiss to his skin, Mingyu unconsciously shifts in his sleep, pressing himself even more firmly to Wonwoo’s side. Wonwoo’s breath catches in his throat. Even in his sleep, Mingyu is still looking for him, pressing tighter against him, as if that was the most natural thing for him to do.

Emotion pents itself up in Wonwoo’s chest, pressing itself into his lungs until he feels like he was about to burst.

“Fuck,” he whispers. “I love you so much, Mingyu.” He squeezes an arm around the younger male. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Mingyu grumbles, before slowly opening his eyes. “Wonwoo? What's wrong?”

Wonwoo realizes that his distressed voice must have woken him up, and just presses an easy kiss to his forehead. Mingyu’s eyes are still half-closed, but he clutches at Wonwoo insistently.

“Nothing,” Wonwoo whispers. “I love you.”

Mingyu relaxes. “Love you too,” he grumbles, and this time, he’s out cold.

Wonwoo laughs, pressing kissing into Mingyu’s neck until the tightness in his chest eases.

  
  
  


Two days later, Wonwoo is walking home from work when a shadow crosses his path. It’s funny, how the contents of his wallet were actually worth less than how much the wound would cost him. Wonwoo distinctly remembers a knife and a sharp pain to his side.

He thinks of Mingyu before he blacks out.

When Wonwoo wakes up, it’s in a white room with harsh lighting. He’s in a hospital bed. He spots Mingyu in the chair next to the bed, sleeping with his head tilted back, baring his neck.

It hits Wonwoo, then, that he had almost died and that he had almost died without ever vowing to Mingyu that Mingyu was the only one for him and the absolute love of his life. Even now, with Mingyu looking almost lifeless underneath the harsh hospital lights, Wonwoo feels his heart swell with affection for the other man.

It suddenly becomes very, very, very imperative for Wonwoo to wake him up.

Wonwoo coughs and Mingyu wakes abruptly, his eyes opening in a flash and his entire body propelling itself out of the hospital chair.

Mingyu blinks his bleary eyes, and his hand automatically comes up to clutch at Wonwoo’s.

“Hey,” Mingyu says softly. “Oh my God, hi. You’re awake.”

Wonwoo smiles back at him to the best of his ability with the oxygen mask on. Mingyu has tears building up in his eyes, and Wonwoo reaches out to cradle his face.   
  
“You were out for a while,” Mingyu says. “Don’t scare me like that again.”

Wonwoo nods, still unable to speak. Mingyu turns his head in Wonwoo’s hand, pressing kisses into his palm. “I love you,” Mingyu whispers. “I love you so much, Wonwoo, you have no idea how scared I was. I thought you _died._ ”   
  
The pain in Mingyu’s voice chokes Wonwoo. Mingyu continues pressing kisses into Wonwoo’s palm, and Wonwoo’s other hand comes up to pull the oxygen mask from his face. He gasps out a breath and Mingyu suddenly stands to try and put it back on.

“Baby,” Mingyu says, “you don’t have to say anything.”

“Will you marry me?”

It comes out as a croak, but Wonwoo has never meant anything as sincerely as he meant that. Mingyu stares at him in shock for a moment, and then starts weeping harder than Wonwoo has ever seen him weep.

“Yes,” Mingyu cries, “yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes.”

Wonwoo can only smile at that, and he pulls at Mingyu to press a kiss to his lips. It’s soft and chaste, but Wonwoo figures that they have the rest of their lives to kiss anyways.

There’s no ring, considering that Wonwoo had sort of just asked out of the blue, but he goes and buys one as soon as he’s discharged from the hospital.

He presents it to Mingyu, a simple golden band that Mingyu cries upon seeing, and it rests on Mingyu’s ring finger, as if it was always meant to be there.

  
  
  


The wedding ends up being in Wonwoo’s parents’ backyard because Mingyu loves the outdoors and he loves the Jeons. It’s a rather simple wedding, with their family and close friends in attendance, and it feels right.

Wonwoo almost passes out when he sees Mingyu coming down the aisle, because, really, it should be illegal for someone to look that good in a suit.

When it comes to saying the vows, Wonwoo’s hands are shaking crazily, but he still manages his spiel about how he knew Mingyu was the love of his life and had known since basically the first moment that he had laid eyes on him, and that he didn’t need a ring or a marriage to know that Mingyu was the only one he would want to spend the rest of his life with. Really, the only reason he was marrying him was because he had almost died four months ago and it made him realize that should he actually die, he’d rather Mingyu end up with all of his belongings because they were married than have all of his free-loading friends try and lay claim to his possessions. Also, Soonyoung had gotten married, so therefore, Wonwoo had to get married just to prove that he could do the whole wedding and marriage thing better than he could.

Everyone laughs, Soonyoung mutters “how romantic, you asshole” from where he was standing in the best man spot, the priest looks absolutely scandalized, and Mingyu starts crying anyways.

And then it was Wonwoo’s turn to cry, because Mingyu begins his vow about how he loves Wonwoo from the bottom of his heart, even though they had seen each other at their absolute worst, and honestly, if Mingyu could still love Wonwoo after the Alcohol Incident of 2016, then there was nothing that could make Mingyu not love him. And then Mingyu, the sap, reads a poem about Wonwoo’s smile, comparing it to the sun, and Wonwoo is torn between wanting to kiss him senseless and marrying him just so he could divorce him.

And before he knows it, the priest is giving his spiel and saying that Wonwoo could kiss the groom and Mingyu could kiss the bride, and Wonwoo opens his mouth to protest because he was the one who had actually popped the question so why was he the bride? But then Mingyu kisses him and all protests fly out of his mind because Mingyu’s kiss, even after all these years, still has that effect on him.

During the reception, Soonyoung retells a story about the time that Wonwoo had gotten unbearably drunk in college and proclaimed that he loved Mingyu to the entire world, and no, it wasn’t just because he was a champion in bed, it was also because of his dumb canines. And how Wonwoo cried later because Mingyu wanted a dog but Wonwoo was scared of them, and oh god, Wonwoo was going to have to break up with him lest he have to live the rest of his life in fear of being attacked by Mingyu’s rabid pet. Soonyoung actually manages to recount the entire story and Wonwoo’s words by memory, and Wonwoo would have been impressed if he wasn’t busy being so mortified. Mingyu just cackles from beside him.

Later, they dance within each other’s arms under the fairy lights that Soonyoung had nearly died trying to put up to the Descendents of the Sun OST because Mingyu had said that it was the epitome of romance and Wonwoo had never been able to refuse him.

They dance for the rest of the night, and then later, they fall into bed and do their own dance there too.

  
  
  


The next morning, Wonwoo wakes up to the sunlight slowly crawling into the room. The bed is warm, and Mingyu is tucked neatly into Wonwoo’s side, his long limbs conquered for once.

The light stretch across the room through the window, rosy and golden. Beside him, Mingyu is the epitome of elegance, the sheets pooled low on his waist, baring his tan back to the world. His hair is a mess, but it’s a brilliant contrast against the white sheets. Wonwoo has never seen anything so beautiful.

Mingyu chooses at that moment to let out an ugly snore and then proceed to mumble about kimchi, ruining the illusion completely.

Wonwoo laughs to himself, because although the moment was ruined, it’s still rather perfect. He presses a kiss to Mingyu’s forehead and then closes his eyes again, drifting off. They should really get up and do the things they have to do, but Wonwoo figures they still have forever, and it’s very early still.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
